


Materialistic Posessions

by Sweets_Thief



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Virion presented Libra with elaborate presents. Four times Libra couldn't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Materialistic Posessions

**Author's Note:**

> I love Libra/Virion a lot /o/

 

 

The first time Libra had let it go rather easily. Virion himself had brushed it off like it was nothing, although Libra was sure the loss of a knife so ornate and important to the Rosanne family was not nothing.

It was autumn time and the Shepherds had come across a festival during their travels. After dispatching the brigands that had decided to attack – something the villagers blamed on the Shepherds themselves – the weary army had been allowed the day to do as they pleased. Libra had been talking to the people, listening to their confessions and hearing their advice, and he had eventually come across a couple that had been in serious need of medical help. Libra himself couldn’t afford to help them and all he could offer was a prayer, something he relayed to Virion when the nobleman had approached him and asked him why he seemed so upset.

Virion had returned later on with the very cure the couple had needed and lacking the ornate knife he had sported from the beginning. Libra hadn’t protested too much, wanting to avoid offending Virion after he had gone to the trouble of helping Libra, and the old couple as well. He wasn’t anything special to Virion, Libra was sure of that. He assumed the nobleman merely had a good heart and wanted to help the sick, not that he had any ulterior motives in helping Libra. Virion was extremely interested in talking to – and flirting with – women, and Libra seemed to confuse him because he had a feminine appearance. Libra ignored his own feelings and assumed Virion was merely being nice.

//

The second time Libra was a little more suspicious and extremely shocked. He had awoken to find a beautifully crafted art set in his tent with a note attached written in Virion’s curled script. The Shepherds had all found out about Libra’s art skills and many of them had come to him asking for pictures, and he had had to refuse them all. He didn’t have the necessary tools to create beautiful works of art for the Shepherds and he didn’t like drawing for money anyway. That’s why when he awoke to find the art set and the note from Virion he was up, dressed and striding through the camp to find the nobleman.

Virion had been with Minerva, feeding her in the place of Cherche and Libra was a little apprehensive to approach him with the Wyvern present, but he steeled himself regardless. The noble had no excuse this time around and informed Libra it was a present so that he could explore his artistic side with the tools necessary for a professional. Libra was a little flustered by this, he had never received such an elaborate and expensive present, and he didn’t really know what to say. Virion’s smile had been brilliant and wide, a smile Libra had seen him use before when he had been attempting to bed a woman during their travels.

Intent on returning the gift as soon as he could mainly because he couldn’t transport it easily among his things, Libra found that Virion had paid for the art set to be transported to a safe house so that Libra could pick it up when the war was over. Libra found it a little harder to ignore his own feelings this time, was there a reason why Virion had given him this expensive present without expecting anything in return?  He gave presents to the women, small trinkets such as jewellery and flowers, nothing as big as what he’d given to Libra so far. Was he supposed to read into these actions? Virion hadn’t made a big deal out of it, painting it as a present so maybe that’s all Libra was supposed to get from it, a friend giving a friend a present.

Libra didn’t really have long to dwell on it, the war soon moved forward and the present was put to the back of his mind.

//

There was definitely something suspicious about the third time and Libra was convinced that Virion was no longer giving him presents because he wanted to be friends. He had forgotten about the art set, had taken it home with him and made use of it, and Virion had not given him any presents after that. The Shepherds had defeated Grima at the cost of Robin and though Libra had grieved for his friend he had known that life would go on and he would have to move on.

And he had.

The war had left many children devastated and without parents to protect them. Risen still wander about, although the Shepherds and the other armies were slowly dealing with them and the population was dwindling. It was dangerous for orphaned children to live on the streets and so Libra had opened an orphanage for them to stay it. It was nothing fancy and he worked still as a priest of Naga, although he had to charge for his services now to pay for the children under his care. He received donations from time to time, but there were many who had to look to their own survival and Libra was worried the orphanage would not last long because he simply did not have the funds.

Then Virion had turned up out of the blue. He had been as radiant as always, ever the noble, and his wide smile had charmed both Libra and the children. Inviting him in for a cup of tea had been slightly embarrassing because the house was rundown, not somewhere a noble was probably used to entering, but Virion accepted the offer graciously and made no comment about the state of the house.

And yet again he had come bearing gifts.

The gift this time was the most shocking so far. The deed to the house that Virion owned in Rosanne. Virion didn’t bat an eyelid as he explained to Libra that he had heard the priest was struggling to maintain the children in his orphanage and that the house in Rosanne was more than big enough for them all, and any future children that Libra found. To top it off, Virion himself would become the patron of the orphanage and cover any costs that were necessary, allowing Libra to return to his work as a priest without having to get money out of it.

This had been too much and Libra had nearly been brought to tears, but the shock and disbelief had stopped him. He had refused the deed, handing it back to Virion quickly and busying himself with the tea, but Virion had insisted. Libra continued to refuse and it was only when the children overheard and made it clear that they wanted to see the house where Virion lived. Libra knew that Virion would move the children in under the pretence of showing them around the mansion and at that moment he had lost. And so the children had packed up what belongings they had had and along with Virion they had made the trip back to Rosanne and moved the children into Virion’s house. The people of Rosanne had greeted Virion with a rather mixed approach, some were glad to see him and praised him for creating an orphanage out of his home to help those less fortunate than himself, but there were others who acted disdainful towards the nobleman. Virion took it all in his stride, easily deflecting the praise for the orphanage idea onto Libra instead of himself and treating those who acted rudely with the same practised politeness. He had really changed since the end of the war, and Libra found he was drawn towards Virion. He walked close by the other man as they led the children into the house and he stayed with Virion the rest of the day, following him around the mansion and assisting him as he went about his various tasks.

The house had already been outfitted for the children, with toys for all ages and two large rooms full of beds, one for the boys and one for the girls. Virion showed Libra the rooms he had prepared for those who were a little older and therefore needed their own private space, and then he showed Libra his room. It was lavishly decorated, Libra didn’t think he had seen so elaborate a room since his time in the castle in Ylisstol. Virion had grown a little embarrassed when they were in Libra’s room and it was only with prodding that he admitted this was actually his room. He went on to tell Libra that during the time they had spent apart his thoughts had been full of the priest, and though everyone had expected him to marry Cherche, he was aware that there were not mutual feelings between them. Virion had decided to reach out to Libra and offer him a place to keep the orphans where they would be safe as a way of getting in touch with the priest again.

When Virion had told Libra he loved him Libra was too shocked to respond immediately, something that made Virion fidget and cough in embarrassment. Before the archer could leave Libra had stopped him and admitted that he too had found himself thinking of Virion when he had had the time to himself. Although those moments had been rare, when they had come he had always thought of Virion immediately. He loved Virion, he had been sure of it for a while, and he returned Virion’s feelings earnestly. Virion’s smile when he heard those words was breathtaking and Libra wanted to say so, but Virion had beaten him to it, softly murmuring how beautiful Libra was. Virion promised him that he and the orphans would want for nothing and then he kissed him. The kiss was chaste, though Libra could feel the passion Virion was holding back.

It took Virion a while to even discuss sleeping in the same bed as Libra. The children had settled into their new home, loved Rosanne and had made friends with some of the children that lived in the Dukedom. Virion had been cautious around Libra, kissing him now and then but never attempting to go further. He had not ceased to give Libra presents but he had never once tried to woo Libra. Libra asked him about it and Virion admitted he had been waiting patiently for Libra to approach him, wanting to take things at the priest’s pace since Virion was aware Libra had some issues with being touched. Libra, though surprised Virion knew that, allowed Virion to move into his room and share his bed.

They weren’t aware of it but the older children thought it was about time.

//

The fourth and final big present that Virion presented to Libra was the most shocking.

The children were running around the countryside since there was little danger from risen or any other monsters brought down by the Grimleal and Grima. Virion and Libra were sat together on a blanket, packing up the picnic food Virion had had prepared for them. As Libra moved to close the basket Virion had caught his hand and brought it up to his lips. The compliments that followed Libra had heard before and yet they still managed to send him blushing and stammering for an answer. Virion was always amused by this but this time he was deadly serious and he looked right into Libra’s eyes as he fished something from his pocket. It was a box and Libra knew immediately what was coming next and his heart nearly stopped from shock.

The proposal was not the overly romantic ordeal Libra had imagined Virion would make it, but a simple request for Libra to spend the rest of his life by Virion’s side, making Virion the happiest man alive. Before Libra could give his answer they were interrupted by the cries of the children, and it was only after sorting them all out and escorting them back to the house that Libra was able to give his answer. The passion in the kiss that followed his answer made him slightly weak at the knees, but Libra fought off the feeling and wrapped his arms around Virion. The nobleman had changed for the better in Libra’s opinion, and spending the rest of his life by his side was something he would gladly do.

Virion didn’t tell Libra that he had spent weeks gearing himself up for the proposal and that it had actually been last minute that he had decided to do it when he did.


End file.
